My Angel
by SapphireRivulet
Summary: OOC, Sasuke pov, oneshot. I remember how, no matter what happened, life had a habit of screwing me over. But now I have something to live for, and I'll be damned if I stop fighting. Warning: Character Death.


**Argh! I am so freaking angry! I don't see what the problem with second point of view is. And now, I've had to post the whole story all. Over. Again. And re write it.**

**To Critics United: Look, I appreciate what you guys are doing, really I do. But seven reviews in one chapter telling me 'you broke rule five' just makes me want to slit throats. Honestly, I GET THE FREAKING PICTURE! And maybe take into account that I live in _Australia_. So while you guys were all like 'ohmygawsh she's not fixing the story!', I was _asleep! ASLEEP DAMNIT!_ And then I had school! So I wasn't able to make changes until after school finished! And I seriously resent having the story reported _a few hours_ after it has been posted! It takes a lot to get me angry, but damnit, that was just cruel. I know that's your 'job', and everything, but maybe wait a bit for the writer to actually have a chance to fix their mistake before reporting it, you know? It's just common courtesy.**

***Takes deep breath***

**I'm sorry to all of you who favourited this story before, because I had to delete it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it, and this version is re written in first person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it, either in the Manga or Anime.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I remember when they dragged me through the gates, bleeding, bloody and bruised from the raging war. I remember Naruto forcing me to listen to sense, and against my better judgement, I did listen, and I understood why Konoha destroyed everyone I knew and loved. I remember the nights of endless agony where I fought with myself, battling against what I knew and what was right. I remember my fight with Madara, and I remember defeating him, destroying the last of my demons.<p>

I remember when I saw _her_, as if for the first time, trying so hard to save everyone, and yet not even attempting to save herself. I remember watching as the hospital started to collapse, and I remember how my heart started to pound in its cage. I remember disregarding my own safety, darting into a place that was falling apart at the seams, searching desperately to find and save _her_. I don't remember ever caring so much for someone else's safety. I remember feeling her warm body in my arms, and I remember holding her tight, fighting to get out of the collapsing building.

I remember wondering why I cared so much.

And then, two years after the war, I remember the peaceful days I spent with her by my side, sitting in the shade of the Sakura trees, with flowers the same tone as her hair. I remember the first time I made love to her, taking her virginity, loving all that she gave to me and treasuring it in my heart. I remember when she turned her wide emerald eyes towards me, the same devoted love she held for me so many years ago still shining forth. I remember when she took my hands, holding them in her small ones, and kissing my lips with hers softly, not demanding or insistent, but tender and affectionate. I remember when she raised her lips to my ear, as she whispered to me four fateful words: "I'm with child. Yours."

I remember the feeling of incredible joy crashing its way through my body, and I remember pulling her to my side, whispering in her ear that I love her. I remember placing my hand, so gently, almost afraid of hurting her, on her stomach, wishing to feel the life that was growing inside of her. I remember her giggling, the sound as beautiful as the music in the wind, and telling me not to be afraid. I remember being so careful with her, to the point where she would yell at me, telling me that she wasn't made of porcelain, and I remember holding her tight and apologizing, just being afraid that I would lose the two most important lives in my world, if I wasn't careful enough.

I remember the months where my child grew, and she would be moody, and eat strange foods, getting up at unruly times at night to throw up. I remember how she was always asleep, and I remember how it sometimes annoyed me, but it didn't matter. As long as she was happy, and my baby was safe, then that was all that mattered. I remember how she would complain about being fat, and that none of her clothes fit her, and I remember thinking that she had never looked so beautiful, no matter how much she disagreed with me. I remember taking her to the outskirts of the forest, and dancing with her to the sound of crickets, wishing that the moment would last forever.

I remember going over names with her, and using my Sharingan one night to check on the baby. I remember accidentally seeing the sex, and smiling, wondering whether she would want to know as well. I remember telling her that it was a girl, and I remember seeing her face light up in excitement, telling me how she'd always wanted a baby girl. I remember the name that she had chosen, and I remember disagreeing with her about it, wanting to name the baby after my mother instead.

I remember sleeping peacefully beside her, when she woke me up, fear sparkling in her beautiful eyes. I remember asking what was wrong, and I remember her whispering that the baby was coming. I remember the panic, the fear, and the excitement, threatening to burst from me at any moment. I remember gathering her into my arms, and shooting off to the hospital, faster than I thought physically possible, and I remember hearing her scream with the contractions. I remember how the sound seemed to tear my heart out, and I remember wishing that I could bear the pain instead of her. I remember the doctors and nurses looking so calm, and I wondered how they could be so tranquil when Sakura was in so much pain. I remember walking into the birthing room with her, and I remember her crushing my hand with hers whilst the doctors calmly told her to 'breathe and push'. I remember how she shouted obscenities, and how she insulted my manhood, and for a while I was half tempted to yell back at her before the doctor quietly reassured me that it was only because she was in pain, and all women going through labour put their lungs and vocabulary to good use whilst giving birth.

I remember the hours sitting there, and I remember how with every passing moment she seemed to be in more and more pain. I remember the blood. The metallic smell and the scarlet staining the white sheets. I remember wiping her brow of sweat, and cooing soft words in her ear, reassuring her that she was doing fine.

And I remember hearing a second wailing that joined Sakura's, and I remember wondering whose it was. I remember how Sakura's screaming stopped, and I remember how her eyes closed, and a small smile graced her angelic features. I remember how the wailing didn't stop, and how the doctor walked away, a small bloody bundle in her arms. I remember how my brow creased in confusion, wanting to ask why the doctor suddenly left.

And then it hit me: That bundle was my baby. That little bundle was the life that Sakura and I had made between us, and I looked towards the door that the doctor walked through in wonder, waiting for the doctor to come back. I remember how the doctor walked through the door barely a minute later, my baby wrapped in a little pink blanket. I remember how the doctor, Tsunade, handed the baby straight to Sakura, and how Sakura immediately started to whisper to the baby. I remember seeing a little hand rise up, as if trying to snatch Sakura's hair between the tiny fingers. I remember leaning over, trying to catch a look of the baby's face, desperately trying to see my little miracle.

I remember how the annoying beeping in the background rapidly got faster.

I remember how Tsunade rushed into the room, and handed the baby to me, and I remember how my heart strings stretched taut and snapped at the beauty of my baby. I remember running my fingers through the small puff of black hair, and running my finger across the soft suppleness of the milky skin. I remember drowning in her emerald eyes: Eyes she shared with her mother. I remember how the world seemed to stop spinning around me as I drank in the essence of my baby, and how time seemed to stop working when she giggled, the sound more beautiful than the flutter of angel's wings.

I remember how I was wrenched back down to reality with the words 'cardiac arrest.' I remember looking at the pink haired beauty next to me, and I noticed how her breathing was getting erratic. I remember looking up at the monitors, and seeing the lines that show her pulse fluttering like the wings of a nightingale. I remember looking down at the baby in my arms, and I remember feeling something that I hadn't felt since I were seven: Fear. I remember how my baby started to cry again, as if sensing the distress of her father, and I remember carefully hefting my baby into one arm, grabbing hold of Sakura's hand with the other, four words circling in my head like a malfunctioning merry – go – round: _Please Don't Leave Me._

I remember Tsunade trying to push me from the room, but I shot her a glare saying _touch me and die_, before putting my baby into the cot next to the bed and crouching before Sakura, taking her hand in both of mine. I remember her turning her jade eyes to me, and they were swimming with unshed tears. I remember her last words to me: "Take care of her, and tell her you love her every day. You will make a great father, Sasuke Kun. Tell her I love her, and I'll always be with her. Sasuke Kun, I love you."

I remember shaking my head, and telling her not to say that to me, but say that to our child every single day instead.

I remember how Tsunade had to punch me from the room, telling me that I would only get in the way. I remember how she put my baby into my arms, and I cradled her to my chest, feeling her warmth, feeling her heart beat, feeling her breath on my shoulder, reminding me of the fragile life in my arms. I remember those moments of terror, those moments of fear, and I remember my silent, traitorous tears falling from my eyes, betraying the fear I was trying so desperately to hide. I remember the name that Sakura had wanted, and I leant my baby forward, staring straight into her beautiful emerald eyes. I remember whispering to her "Your mother and I love you, and we will always love you, my beautiful girl, my angel, my love, Noa."

I remember how Tsunade slumped from the room, tears in her eyes, and I knew what she was going to say before the words had passed her lips. My tears fell freely, and I took the ring from my pocket, the silver band with the emerald jewel. I remember how, after my baby was born, I was going to ask her to be mine forever. Ask her to marry me. I remember how I wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of my life to see her snuggled into my side. I remember how I had imagined our children sneaking into the room of a morning and crawling into our bed, asking us to wake up, but the both of us would be too afraid to move for fear that rolling over would push one of our beloved children from the bed.

I remember walking into the room where one life had begun and another had ended. I remember how a white sheet had been pulled over her beautiful face, and I remember pulling the sheets back to reveal her peaceful features. I remember thinking that she could have been sleeping, if it weren't for the lack of breath.

I remember trying to will her eyes to open, speaking nonsense to her. "Sakura, please, you have to live. If not for me, live for our baby. We'll call her Noa, just like you wanted. I had so much planned, Sakura. I was going to ask you to marry me, and we were going to grow old with each other, and watch our children play in the garden as they grow up, and watch them get married, and have their own children." I remember sitting next to her prone form, and lifting her body into my lap, holding Noa in front of the both of us, just like a real family would.

I remember leaving the hospital a few days later, and leaving a part of myself behind, never to be regained. I remember looking down at the gurgling baby in my arms, and managing to smile for her. I remember seeing how truly beautiful she was, and being so afraid that I wouldn't be the father that she needed. I remember wondering how I was going to feed her, how I was going to dress her, how I was going to love her.

And now, here I sit, twenty years later, watching her get married. She has grown to be so beautiful, and kind to everyone she meets. I can see Sakura in her, shining in the green of her eyes, the dimple in her cheeks when she smiles, the small curve of her nose. I can see myself in her as well, in the darkness of her hair, her stubborn nature and her fierce determination. I smile at who she has become, and I can feel Sakura's spirit dancing in the air around me. I always feel her with me, and sometimes my eyes take pity on me and I see her, exactly how she was twenty one years ago, when life was simple, and she was teaching me how to laugh again. I see Noa walk towards me, arms outstretched, and I return her embrace, careful of her dress and makeup. "You look so beautiful," I say to her, and she replies with "Thank you, papa. I love you so much."

She pulls away from me, and I'll always see her as my little baby. "Your mother is so proud of you," I tell her, and she smiles happily at that. "She loves you so much, baby. I love you so much, I am so proud of you." The road wasn't easy for me, and I miss Sakura every day. But I got there in the end, and although Sakura wasn't there physically to experience it with me, her presence guided my actions, and together, we watched our beautiful angel, our shared love, Noa, grow to be all the family I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I like it in the other context better. Sorry for all this angst in the author notes, I'm not usually like this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading :) Reviews are always welcome :D<br>**

**- MusoninjaRAWR**

**xox  
><strong>


End file.
